A Vampire Story
by Kati Liz
Summary: IN SERIOUS NEED OF REVISION! Harry Potter is a vampire, Prince of all vampires in fact... but he's battling a wee bit of schitzophrenia, trying to find a cure, and quite a few angry vampire hunters... chaos will ensue.
1. Where did Ron go?

A Vampire Story

Chapter 1

Bitten

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Chris further on! Spike is from Buffy and all of the other ones are from Harry Potter. So there...lol

A/N: re-wrote cause when I checked my rewiews I had a lot but only a few were reviewing! Also, if you check, you will notice the disclaimer I put in because I forgot about it while I was re writing the chapter. A person decided to point it out (a little out of nowhere really) but there you go!

Ron and Hermione were sitting in their house. They were eighteen years old now and were planning on getting married soon, despite their parents wishes of waiting. They were just so happy together, it seemed as though nothing could stop their happiness.

"Hey, honey?" Ron said looking at her.

"Mmm?" Hermione replied. She was half asleep and in Ron's arms. They were like that for about an hour, very comfy they were.

"I just forgot that I needed to go to the grocery store."

"But Ronnie, it's nine!"

"I know, I'll be back in a bit, promise." Ron lifted her up and set her down on the couch. "Love you." he said.

"Love you too Ronnie." Hermione replied, Ron then walked out.

'Hmm, milk, chocolate, butter, chocolate, eggs, chocolate, soda.' he thought at the store. He then felt the hairs on the back of his neck pick up. He felt like someone was watching him. He turned around. Nobody was behind him. Nobody, except for a pretty blonde girl who was comparing egg prices. He shook it off and kept walking.

The "pretty blonde girl" smirked to herself as she set the egg cartons down. She proceeded to follow Ron to the check out line.

"That's £12.57, will that be cash or charge?" the cashier asked.

Ron checked his pockets. 'Damn, I forgot my muggle money.' he thought. He looked around. "Um..."

"It's cash, and I got it." the blonde girl said, and handed her the money.

Ron looked at the girl with surprise. "Uh, thanks, next time I'll remember my wallet."

The girl laughed and followed him outside. "I'm Reese by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Ron, I know."

Ron raised an eyebrow. 'That's odd.' he thought. "I never met you before, how do you know my name?"

Reese just smirked and walked up to him. She whispered something in his ear and Ron's eyes widened, then became a bit trance-like.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching this from behind a car. "Fuck..." he whispered. He ran to Hermione and Ron's house.

"Mione!" he gasped as he ran through the door.

Hermione jumped up in surprise. "Harry! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she said. She was very frightened at the thought of something happening to her best friend.

"No, but Ron, he's going to Darkness Caves."

"Darkness Caves..."

'Clueless Hermione,' Harry thought, 'must take mental snapshot.' "You know, the place where they train vampires and stuff. They're going to turn Ron!"

"How do you know about Darkness Raves or whatever?"

"It's Darkness Caves and I know about it because, well because..."

"Wait, are you a- are you?"

Harry gave her a curt nod. He ran his finger up his neck and his features started to change. Now stood before Hermione was a deathly pale man with long black hair. He had, unlike the Harry she knew, no glasses, and his eyes were an even more brilliant green. He had high cheekbones and was about a foot taller than Harry. 'This is what he really looks like.' Hermione thought.

"Can you, can you tell me how this happened?" she asked gently.

"It's complicated..."

"Tell me!"

"Fine." Harry knew if he kept saying it was too complicated she would just keep pushing. He took a deep breath...

A/N: Ok, I think this is a much better first chapter, don't you think? I think so! Tell me what you think!


	2. checking up

A Vampire Story

Chapter 2

A/N: Did I mention this was AU?

Hermione was staring at him in disbelief. Her best friend, who she has known since she was eleven was actually a blood sucking creature of the night. She didn't know what to think but she was slightly afraid.

Harry seemed to notice this. He hugged her. " Mione, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm still Harry... well, on the inside. Would you like me to explain to you what happened?" he said. Hermione nodded gently. She was frozen in his arms. He gave her a tight squeeze and let go.

"Okay. Here it goes..." Harry took a deep breath and began his tale. "When Sirius got his name cleared when I was fifteen he bought this house. It wasn't a big house but it was still a house and he wanted me to move in with him. After pestering and annoying my aunt and uncle for a long time they actually signed the adoption papers.

"After I got settled in at Sirius's I wanted to go to Ron's house because he just lived down the road. Little did I know, vampires have been watching me for awhile and while I was walking, by myself, at night, they grabbed me.

"They took me to this place. It's called Darkness Caves as I'm sure you know. Instead of putting me in a cell which I thought they were going to do they put me in a private chamber where I met my parents."

"Whoa," Hermione said suddenly, "back it up a bit. Your parents? Aren't they dead?"

"In a sense, yes. But not completely. They had to go into hiding and they didn't want to raise me in the Caves. They faked their deaths and I was so little I had no idea what was going on. In fact, I'm not The-Boy-Who-Lived but The-Boy-Who-Is-Already-Dead. Dumbledore put the scar on my forehead. He created Harry Potter while I'm actually Damian Xavier."

"Isn't the Xavier family royalty?"

"Yes, I'm the Prince of the Vampires." Hermione started to really get into the story Harry was telling and she couldn't help but ask questions. Damian continued.

"Well, my family told me of my heritage and learned all about being a vampire there. There was a spell that needed to be broken to show my true self so I needed to be bitten of course. But that's the story."

Hermione nodded. She then started to look worried. She asked in a tiny voice, "Is Ron going to be okay?"

Damian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, he will be fine. But since Reese took him I can't do anything about it. He's now her blood replenisher. But he's in good hands and I promise he will be alright."

Hermione nodded and looked down. _Her_ Ronnie was about to become someone's midnight snack and Harry refused to do anything about it. Why didn't she understand that what they were doing down there is horrible!

Damian lifted her chin up. "Do you want me to check on him?"

She nodded and hugged him. "Make sure he's safe okay?"

"I will."

Damian kissed her on the top of her head and flew out the door.

When Damian got to Darkness Caves he started walking towards a blonde man. He was very tall and his hair was always gelled. (Spike from Buffy peeps!) Harry walked over to him.

"Did Reese come in?" he asked.

"Erm... Yeah. With some tall red headed bloke. Why?" he replied.

Usually, no one would talk to the prince like that, but Harry (Damian) has known Spike ever since he walked down the street on that fateful night. He was one of his best friends so Spike was allowed to talk like that to him.

"Do you know what cell the kid is checked into?"

"He is in cell six, next to-"

Damian interrupted him. "Yes, yes, I know where that is. Thanks"

Damian stalked off to where the cells were. While he was looking into each one he made himself look like his mortal self. He found Ron's cell.

Ron was laying down with his hands over his face. His shoulders were shaking silently and he was murmuring something that sounded like, "Mione..."

Harry raised his hand and the cell door raised. Ron looked up with fear in his eyes. His features softened when he realized it was Harry.

Harry walked over to him. Ron hugged him. "You're here to break me out right?" he said excitedly. "Harry I knew I can count on you, but wait! You can't be here! If this Prince Damian guy catches you here, he'll turn you into a vampire too! Harry you need to leave."

Harry looked at Ron. He was very shaken and he didn't want to tell his friend that he was the so called "feared" Prince but he had to.

"Ron, I _am _ Prince Damian. See?" Harry ran his fore-finger up his neck and he turned into Damian. Ron jumped back. "My parents are vampires and staged their death. It's a reallllly long story but I assure you I'm not going to harm you in any way, promise."

Ron was frightened at first but then he realized that Harry was his friend and he was speaking the truth when he said he offered him no harm.

Ron then looked confused. "So, Lily and James Potter- er, Xavier, have been alive all this time?"

"Yes. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Dumbledore knew of their true identity's and knew they were in hiding. They still have the throne but they haven't been here for a long time. They didn't want to be here when I wasn't, even though they kept me away from here themselves."

Ron nodded in comprehension. But he still was a little confused when he saw Damian's bite marks. "Why did you have to get bitten if you're pure?"

"Because there was a spell on me that needed to be broken. Spike bit me and I was able to transform again. But I'm not here to tell you stories. Hermione wanted to know how you were doing."

Ron's eyes brimmed with tears when he heard his fiance's name. "I miss her a lot. How long do I have to be here?"

"It takes about three months to train you. And you really can't leave because of escaping issues. I know you wouldn't leave but It's regulation and I have to follow it." Damian felt bad that he couldn't let Ron see Hermione but he didn't want to risk anything, or get in trouble with his parents.

Ron perked up though. "But you're the Prince. Can't you let me go?" he asked him.

"I'm not allowed. Even I have to follow the rules." Ron looked down. Harry lifted his chin up. "Hey, it's not that bad to be a vampire, I swear. Actually, it's more beneficial to be one then not, it's great really."

Ron nodded. "So who's training you?" Harry asked.

"That woman who brought me here. I think her name is Reese. Harry I really don't want to do this!"

Harry hugged him tightly. "But you have to Ron. You're my best friend and I promise you won't be uncomfortable or anything. This cell has a comfy queen sized bed, a big screened tv, food, drinks, a computer, and video games. How bad do you think it will be?" Damian said with a laugh.

Ron sighed in defeat. He looked around and noticed everything Damian had mentioned. This wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Okay, I think I can do this."

Damian grinned. "Okay, good. I have to go and tell Hermione that you're fine. Then I have to sleep in my room. But I'll see you tomorrow."

Ron looked doubtful. "Promise?" he asked.

Damian laughed. "I promise."

Ron smiled his first true smile of the night. "Okay. Goodnight Harry."

"Night Ron."

Damian strolled out and lowered his hand and the cell door lowered once more.

A/N: Whoooo! Rewritten! Tell me what you think!


	3. Damian's Parents No, you don't get to me...

**A Vampire Story **

**Chapter 3**

**Damian's Parents**

**A/N: Alright...rewriting is soooo much fun! Please don't hesitate to review each chappie...I like to know what you think and I am not a mind reader clearly...**

Ron was laying in his bed. Despite what Harry had pointed out to him the day before he really didn't like the thought of being stuck inside of a cell, watching scary looking vampires look into his cell. He felt as if he were a zoo animal, and he now knew why there were so many people who protested for animal rights.

"You, know, you could have asked me for a little privacy, I would have done at least that for you." Harry said from outside the door. Before Ron could asked Harry said, "I can read your thoughts. I'll put you into a new room if you'd like, or get you some shades so people can't look in."

"Shades would be nice." Ron commented softly.

"Then it shall be done."

Ron smiled. "Thank god, some privacy... I don't like going to the bathroom." Harry chuckled softly. Same old Ron. "But.. It's been pestering me...There are so many people here to bite, so why do I have to be here?"

"Vampires need to feed every three months. They need to feed off of a human or else they can die. There are a lot of vampires here so that's why we need you as well."

"Oh," Ron murmured softly, "I think I get it now. So, tell me more about your parents, what are they like?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure. It's weird having parents around, you know? Well, you don't but I'm sure Neville does. I like having them around though." Harry finished with a smile. Ron smiled too.

"What do they look like?"

"Well, Mum has a sweet look on her face always. She has very dark red hair, green eyes, paler than a usual vampire too. And dad, dad has messy hair like mine, blackish greyish eyes, he keeps a smile on very often. They look just like everyone described them to me. "

"Why haven't they been here for more than 20 years?"

Harry thought about this for a few moments. "Well, at first, they wanted to raise me at Godric's Hollow so they left the Caves. Then they faked their deaths and probably wanted a break from ruling for awhile. I'm trying to get them to come back though."

Ron nodded. "I guess you're thrilled that they're alive."

"Yeah I guess. Sometimes no, though..."

Ron's eyebrows etched together in confusion. "Why not?"

"I just don't understand how they didn't take me back in with them. It's not fair really. Even if they didn't want me to be raised as a vampire they should of at least given me a sign that they were alive and well. It's not fair. I was shoved into this vampire thing and even if I love being one sometimes I want out."

Ron looked at him oddly. "You are very complex Harry."

Harry grinned. "I know... So, what has Reese taught you so far?"

"Wow, talk about changing the subject." Harry chuckled again. "She was teaching me about respecting fellow vampires and staking."

"So, what did she say about it?"

"She said that you are lower than any vampire that is 50 or so years older than you and you should heed their words and respect them to almost the highest degree, the highest degree of respect is for the King, Queen and Prince.

"You cannot stake your fellow vampire even if they are the ones who turned you. The penalty is death for those who stake their comrades and it is not tolerated at all."

Harry nodded. "Very good. Reese has really been a good mentor so far and I'm happy with her. Please tell her that and continue to listen that well when she is teaching you alright?"

Ron nodded. Harry stood. "I need to get those curtains." Ron laughed and waved good-bye to Harry as he walked out of cell number six.

_**Alright, what do you think? I am sending REVIEW subliminal mess-REVIEW-ages to you REVIEW. Cool! okay, please remem-REVIEW-ber toREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**_


	4. The Ceremony

A/N: Wow, I reeally needed to lengthen this one!

**A Vampire Story**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Ceremony**

The three months that Ron was in a cell passed very quickly for Damian. He was very busy all of the time. He was helping Reese tech Ron so Ron would be more comfortable, he also was trying to get his parents to come back.

None-the-less, he was still trying to think of a name for Ron and he didn't have much time. He was to start the ceremony at exactly 11:55. Reese couldn't because she wanted to go out hunting instead. He really needed to pick a name.

Damian threw on a black, hooded robe. He repainted his nails and brushed his hair so the long tresses would lay somewhat flat. He looked in the mirror and decided to do his eyeliner for once. He usually never sported the goth look during a ceremony but he decided to do it for added affect.

He walked down to cell number six and opened it.

Ron was standing in the middle of the room, in a white robe with black trimming; candles made a circle around him, the ones above him making a pentacle. The candles were jet black, and for some reason, they smelled like blood. Although Ron was scared, he didn't dare move.

Damian's eyes grew black as night as he took off his hood. Damian didn't look like he usually did. He was more pale then ever, his K-9 teeth were longer and sharper, his hair was very straight, (oh yeah, I forgot. Damian doesn't have glasses) and he had a hungry look in his eyes.

Damian began. "Ronald Weasley, who hails from the human world of Wizardry, has joined, may some people call it, the Dark Haven of Vampires. You must honor others of your kind and obey your ruler and/or mentor. If you do not comply with all the rules of your mentor, you shall suffer the eternal mark, the worst thing that could ever happen to a vampire." Damian lifted a silver stake in the air. Ron, was afraid, but made no noise. "This, a silver stake; most deadliest thing that could ever happen to our kind. Do you accept these rules or will you just be banished from this world and sent to hell?"

"I accept the rules my mentor taught me and I will accept any future rules the prince, king, or queen will give me from now and eternity." said Ron clearly.

"Well, that being said, let the transformation begin."

Damian's eyes grew darker as he walk into the circle of candles. Then he did it. Ron screamed and cried out for mercy as he drank all his blood from him. After he finished he cut himself in the arm and a few drops of blood trickled down Ron's mouth. Ron's hair changed black as his eyes as he woke up. As he drank Damian's blood, the robes he was wearing changed completely black.

Ron let go after a half hour. Damian stood up and Ron kneeled on the ground. "Welcome Nikolas. You shall find your place by morrow. And remember the promise you made today; it could save your life."

"Yes Prince Damian." said Nikolas.

"Return to your home next week, and after that, you know your grounds."

"Yes Prince Damian." At those words Damian put his hood back on and walked out of the room. As he closed the door the candles extinguished and Nikolas fainted.

Still really short and I'm sorry! I just added a little detail on this one! REVIEW

-Dracozchick


	5. Having a Good Old Chat With Damian

A Vampire Story

Chapter 5

Talking to Damian

A/N: Ok, just so ya know, when Harry's in vampire form, I use Damian. And when Ron is in vampire form, I use Nikolas, just to make it clear because some people might be confused. But here's more of my rewrite.

The next day started off horribly for Nikolas. He was on the rock hard floor and was surrounded by feathers. He realized he was biting his pillow in his sleep. He groaned and rolled over. His body was aching from the sudden change in vitalities and his mouth was very sore. All in all he really felt like a pile of dirt.

Damian was watching from the cell door. He saw that Nikolas wasn't happy with his new transformation. "You know Nik, it's really not that bad." he said from the doorway.

Nikolas laughed harshly. "Really now? Well, I guess it's easy for you to say. You are the one with the royal veins are you not?"

Damian chuckled and walked over. "Royal veins? Maybe. Blood flowing through those veins? No." He lifted up Nikolas gently and set him on his bed. "It doesn't matter if I'm the Prince or not, pain is pain and it's really not that bad after the first day I promise you." Nikolas nodded and looked downward.

Damian looked over to where Nikolas slept that night. There was currently a tuft of feathers on the floor that used to be a pillow. "I'm sorry that I had to do this to you Nik. But the rules are rules, and even I have to comply with them. If it would have endangered your life I would've let you go but it didn't. I hope we're still friends."

Nikolas looked up at him. "Of course we are. Even though you did this to me... I hate this so much. I was okay with it at first, but as it progressed, I didn't want to do it more and more."

Damian sighed. "This is how everyone gets. I was like that too for awhile. But I came to terms with myself and I said 'This is who I am. If I wasn't supposed to be like this, fate wouldn't let me.' I got used to it and I'm sure you will too." Damian said, reassuringly.

"But I don't **want** to get used to it!" Nikolas looked very distressed. Why couldn't his best friend understand that he really hated this?

"Why not? I mean, sure... you suck blood, but you live and look young and beautiful forever! Who wouldn't want that?"

"I just, don't want to do this anymore Harry."

Damian's eyes narrowed. "My name is Damian now ok?"

"I don't care! You've been Harry to me and that's who you are! Just because you're a vampire now doesn't mean that you're not Harry!"

"Yes it does. I was never Harry Potter, don't you get it? The humanity I thought I had was only a spell! My name is Damian James Xavier now. Not Harry James Potter got it?"

Nikolas laughed at his friend's insanity. He concluded that Harry was suffering from schizophrenia. "But you act like you didn't believe you were human before this happened. You're losing every sense of the human that was Harry Potter by saying that he never existed. But you're wrong. Harry Potter did exist and still does. By putting down the name I called you is being wrong."

Damian was quiet for a moment as he contemplated Nikolas's statement. It was a very strong statement but also very, _very_ off. He didn't seem to realize that Damian was never Harry. Yes, while he did used to think he was human, he was wasting his time because he wasn't. He decided to put Nikolas in line. "I don't care what you say Nikolas. Once you turn vampire, you're not human anymore. You belong on the dark side and you're damned for eternity. Why do you think your robes turned jet black?" and then Damian read Nikolas's mind. "And, no, you can never escape it."

Nikolas tried to get up again, but failed. "Maybe I'll just go and kill myself. I'm already dead aren't I? Whatever with the good looks, I want Hermione to accept me."

Damian looked scared at the prospect of his best friend killing himself over something as stupid as this. "Killing yourself is worse. I told you. You're damned for eternity. No matter how many good deeds you do, you're damned."

"But, I just want to escape my life! I don't want to be in this position Damian. I don't want to drink the blood of a young, innocent soul. I don't want to be under your rule and I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS STUPID HAVEN! I don't care what I promised. I hate having the feeling that I want to kill. Maybe if I kill myself right now God might spare me... I just want to be human like everyone else." Nikolas started to break down. Damian handed him a blue bottle.

"Here, I don't need it anymore. You're right. I did lose all sense of humanity. I do enjoy drinking another's blood. And I do think the Harry Potter I once was never existed. Just take it."

"What is it?"

"You see the water in it? It brings cravings down and makes you more humane. Just drink the whole bottle everyday. It fills back up it self. I haven't used it for enough while to know what happens when the cravings go completely down. Who knows, maybe you'll be human again. See you later.. Ron." Damian walked out of the cell and left it opened.

Nikolas looked down at the glass bottle and took a drink. It did bring his cravings down. He didn't want to fight with Damian but everything was beginning to be too much.

After he was bitten a bunch of new feelings were instilled inside of him. He never craved a human before and it was scaring him how hungry he was. He woke up wanting to drain something, anything. He didn't care what it was he just needed blood badly. That's why he was so keen on not being a vampire. But there was nothing he could do about it now so he decided to take it like a man.

He took another swig of the water and walked up to his new room. It was beautiful. Everything about it seemed so cozy. The walls were a beige so almost anything would go with it. There was a dark red cozy couch on the back wall and a large television on the opposite wall. There was a dark red love seat off to the side and a computer and desk on the wall closest to him. He guessed being a vampire wouldn't be so bad and decided to explore the rest of his 'house.'

_OK, ok, I know. The blue bottle is from Port Charles but it's cancelled. It was the only thing I could think of. I know it's still ridiculously short but there wasn't much to build off of! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_**-Dracozchick**_


	6. Another One?

Chapter 6: _Not_ another one!

A/N: Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate it a lot. I really need help though. So pleeeaaaaaasssseeeeee help me figure out a plot. I had one before but stupid me forgot to write it down. Please tell me in an e-mail. It's or just review it to me. Thanx! Oh yeah, I forgot. The names of my past reviewers are:

**aerinoutlander: thanks for the two!**

**Shania Maxwell: Also, thanx for the two!**

**Luvin Tom: Thanks!**

Ok, here's the chapter

Ron was back at his house. It felt good to finally be back in his home but he wasn't there permanently. Harry was always asking something of him and treated him like everyone else. Ron couldn't see why he was doing that seeing as he was Harry's best friend and couldn't understand he was trying to even out the playing field. "I can't stand him!" he exclaimed to Hermione.

"Who can't you stand?" asked Hermione; half knowing what the answer was. Ron has been downing Harry ever since he got back from Darkness Caves.

"'Damian' that's who. He keeps being all 'high and mighty' again. He's very mean to people and bosses them around too."

Hermione sighed. Harry would never be rude, vampire or not and she and Ron both knew that. "I'm sure he doesn't Ron. You're just saying that because you're angry."

Ron pouted in defeat. "Well he gives Reese a hell of a time." he said quietly.

Hermione laughed. Ron was trying so hard to win but he wouldn't; she would never let him. "You told me that she was a retched 16 year old and plus she's Harry's fledgling so of course he's gonna give her a 'hell of a time.'"

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, he really doesn't know that he used to be human and it's bugging me."

"That's because he was never human. Ron, he even told you that."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of it. I have to go back. If I'm gone for over and hour Prince pain in the ass is gonna wonder."

Hermione snorted. She knew Harry wouldn't concern himself with him but she let him go. "Alright. See you honey."

"Bye love." Ron kissed her and disappeared.

At Darkness Caves

Nikolas appeared next to Spike. He almost ran off but Spike grabbed him. "Hey Nick." he said cheerfully.

Nikolas looked at him. "Hi Spike. Wanna let me go?" he replied just as cheerfully.

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Why? Where are you running off to young un?"

Nikolas sighed. He really wanted to talk to his friend and Spike was _so_ annoying. His antics were irritating and Nikolas was really getting sick of it. "I want to speak with the Prince. Where is he?"

Spike looked thoughtful for a moment and then responded. "I believe Dame is training the new human."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "Could you be anymore vague?" Spike opened his mouth. "Don't answer that. What cell number is he in?"

Spike checked his roster. "Number six."

"Thanks Spike." He was about to run off again, but Spike took hold of the back of his shirt again. "What now!"

"Why do you want the prince?"

"I need to talk to him, you know, because he's my best friend and he needs mental help."

Spike laughed. "Well there's no denying that. You may leave now." Spike let go of Nikolas's shirt and he took off. He ended up running right into his 'mentally challenged' friend.

"Nikolas, what's the hurry?" asked Damian after he grabbed him.

"Nikolas, don't you mean Ron?" asked a man in the cell Damian just walked out of. Ron was about to go and tell who ever this guy was off when he came face to face with a familiar person.

His eyes were ocean blue and he was rather tall. His long red hair was tied up and ran down his back. He was wearing leather pants and a white t-shirt. He was sitting with his legs bent upward, his combat boots touching his chair. His eyebrows were raised as if they were questioning the two of them. "Bill?" Ron asked.

"Yup. Did he just call you Nikolas?" Bill replied.

Nikolas chose to ignore the question and ask one of his own. "How the hell did you get here?"

Bill gasped. "Language dear Ronald. What would Mother think?"

"You are avoiding the question Bill."

Bill sighed. "So I am... Harry found me." Damian winced. Nikolas was going to kill him. Even if he was his prince, nothing would save him from the wrath that is Ron Weasley when he gets him angered.

"I see. Damian?" Ron said in a "would-be-calm" voice.

Damian looked at him, waiting for Nikolas's head to explode. His face was getting steadily redder. (A/N: I dunno how it's possible either.) "Yes?"

"My room. **_Now._**" His last word was low, dangerous, and deadly.

Damian gulped. He had the expression of a five year old who was about to get into a lot of trouble. "But-" Damian tried to say.

"I don't care if you're the prince, this is personal!" Nikolas was fuming. How could he? How _dare_ he? Was he going out of his _mind?_

"I'll be over in 5 minutes." Damian said in a low tone. Nikolas nodded and walked off.

Damian walked in Nikolas's room nervously. Nikolas was sitting on a chair facing the opposite way, looking out the dark window. Damian was about to sneak away when he heard, "Don't try it." coming from Nikolas. "Sit, **now**." Damian sat, oddly afraid of Nikolas.

Nikolas's chair turned to face Damian, a look of utter loathing playing across Nikolas's pale face. "Why did you take him?" Nikolas asked, hating Damian for what he has done. Damian didn't answer. "**Why?**"

Damian sighed and spoke up. "He was sneaking about and around the Caves. He's been doing it for awhile now. I _had_ to put a stop to it if I could. So, I caught him about 15 minutes ago. I was going to kill him, but my human instincts insisted that I let- Ron's brother live. I'm sorry, he could be spying and some of our kind is complaining. Nick, I-" Damian said in a hushed whisper.

"Let him go." said Nikolas.

"Excuse me?"

"Let him **_go_** now."

"I can't Nikolas."

"Why not?"

"It defies all the rules and you know that as much as I do." Nikolas was quiet for a minute.

"But, do you really want to turn him? Make him, unhuman?" Nikolas shuddered at the thought of his brother becoming a blood-sucking creature of the night.

"You know he's still human until he makes his first kill, I mean, you're not even a full vampire yet. You must kill someone, and that happens next week."

Nikolas raised an eyebrow. "I know that, and stop changing the subject. But do you really have to put him through misery like that? You're bending a rule if you keep him alive."

A smirk came across Damian's features. "So, you're saying, you want your brother **dead** Nikolas." Damian snorted. "Well, doesn't this go against your human instincts? Are you letting the vampiric lust take over my fledgling?"

"No, I'd never want him dead; and don't call me that, it's disturbing. I just don't want him to be stuck in this hell hole for. . .well, ever. If I don't like it, neither will he so, why don't you just, you know. . ." Nikolas shuddered. Damian's grin spread wider. He looked sinister, even.

"Yep, it's the vampire talking. Fine then, I'll take him out of his misery, you'll just be doing it for me, next week, on your due date to have lust take you over."

Ron glared. His friend was being a jerk. How would a thought as evil as this one cross the savior of the wizarding world's mind? "You bastard. If I have to do it, keep him alive, or undead as you may."

"Oh no, I insist." he said, almost as if he was doing him a favor. "You may be able to scare me Nikolas, but, _I _enforce the rules, remember the ceremony? So, Nick, you shall kill your brother at the strike of midnight next week or else.. Suffer the consequenses."

"You heartless bastard."

"Nah, just bloodless, maybe I'll change my mind, maybe not." and with a small smile, Damian strolled out of the room as if nothing happened.

A/N: Oh what have I done to harry? What do you think? Bill stays or goes? Most votes wins so review!

-Dracozchick


	7. Do I Really Have To Kill Him?

A Vampire Story

Chapter 7

Do I Really Have To Kill Him?

A/N: Ok guys, votes from my friends and you have been unanimously decided! Bill does NOT die therefore, I am turning him into a blood sucker, or am I? Well, he's not gonna die but what will Nickolas do? Did anyone see Return Of The King? I liked it, did you?

Nikolas couldn't sleep at all that night. He kept on checking cell six to see if William Weasley, his own flesh and blood, was still breathing; going down just to make sure a thirsty blood sucker didn't end poor Bill's life without a care. Woke him up to check if his eyes didn't glow a blood red; Woke him up just to tell him that he loved him and no matter what happened it didn't matter. Even though it was unbecoming of him he cried most of the night because Damian lost sense of humanity and was making him kill his brother.

_And I won't be able to stop myself either. No matter what, until I make my first kill, blood lust will overtake me completely and the poor human next to me will die._ he thought.

He walked into Damian's room to have a talk with him. When he walked in Damian was sitting at his desk looking over millions of documents and papers. He had anger evidently in his eyes and hurt too. There was a tear streaming down his cheek and he angrily brushed it away.

Nikolas sat down across from him. He hasn't seen his friend cry since his fourth year at school and it was a bit unsettling. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

Damian looked up at him and coughed a little. "It's um. . . nothing big. Nothing to worry about." he lied. He looked back down at his papers and started to reshuffle his stack to put them back in order again.

Nikolas sighed and looked at him disbelievingly "It doesn't look like it. Spill." Damian made no motion to start talking. "Come on, we've been best friends since we were eleven, you can tell me anything."

Damian looked up at him again. His eyes narrowed. "Why do you care Nick? I'm very surprised you don't hate me."

"Because before, I knew it was the vampire in you talking." Then he added quietly, "Although I disapprove of it."

Damian laughed a rather shaky laugh. "Well, can we not talk about that right now?"

"Sure Dame. Now what's wrong."

Damian looked at him now with misery in his eyes. "The worst thing that could ever happen happened."

Nikolas looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know Sirius, right?" he said finally.

"Of course. He's great. What happened?"

Damian took in a shaky breath and continued. "Well, Andrew was hunting the other night and he found someone."

_No,_ Nikolas thought, _it's not Sirius, it can't be Sirius._ "Go on." he said.

A tear fell down Damian's cheek. "Well, he killed the human. The human was-was," Harry gulped and whispered his last word, "Sirius."

Nikolas stood there shock still. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Sirius, is, is dead?! NO!"

Damian nodded. "It's not fair! I barely knew him, his name just got cleared a few years ago and... and..." A sob burst from Damian's chest. Nikolas patted him on the back. "Listen," He said shakily, "Don't kill - Bill, turn him. If I'm this worked up about- about- Sirius I don't want to see you when you end Bill's life." Nikolas just saw Damian in a whole new light.

He smiled through his sadness. "Really? You mean that I don't have to?"

"No, I was being weird. Vampire in me you know." Damian said in between sobs.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Nikolas hugged Damian tight.

"No it won't. I'm a vampire, I just lost the closest thing to a parent, my real parents don't understand me and if I die, I go to Hell."

"No you won't, we'll find a way to be human, without staking. Maybe if we figure out what that water is made of, we can turn it into a cure. And- and, we can heal your parents and maybe, maybe there is some way to make someone live again." said Nickolas, tears running down his cheeks.

"No, no. It isn't possible. I don't have any human in me. Maybe it'll work for you but I'm a lost cause." Harry looked away.

"We can find a way out of this, both of us. First, you have to stop sucking people's blood, and use animals or, IVs, we can duplicate the water for awhile, and-."

Damian laughed. "You really think this will go well? I don't hate being a vampire okay? It just sucks sometimes. But I know how much you don't like it so if you want to try and find a cure then I'll help you, alright?"

Nikolas grinned. "Thank you so much Damian!"

Then something sparked in Damian's mind. "What about when lust takes you over next week?" he said.

"Do I have to feed on a human?"

"It'd be best if you do but you don't really have to... but then you'll never have full control of yourself."

Nikolas looked thoughtful. "Well, I'll feed off of the human but it'll be okay. And I'll help you with Bill and everything I promise. Don't give up hope with me please? I really want to be human again and I can't do it without your help."

Nikolas was looking at him very pleadingly. Damian gave him one final look and nodded. "I'll help you."

A/N: What did you think? I know it's still short but there's a little more detail. The chapters get a few pages longer I promise!!

-Dracozchick


	8. Lust A Horrid Thing

A Vampire Story

Chapter 8:

Lust- A Horrid Thing

A/N: Well, chapter 8, this one's weird, it's kind of like a staller, I have nothing else because Kokopelli my muse is on strike, don't blame him, he wasn't meant for writing, he's meant for mischief (lol) Well, here goes:

Damian was worn pretty thin. With his promise to help Nikolas however he could even though he didn't know how he wasn't doing too well. All of Nick's thoughts to so call "better" everything would really just make his Kingdom fall apart so he didn't know how to explain that he couldn't make all of those changes to him.

Damian also felt that he had lost Hermione's trust by that little Bill dilemma he had with Nikolas. He hadn't talked to her for the longest time, but he was positive that Nikolas told Hermione all about everything that he said and did.

He knew Nikolas had really abandoned all of his hope for him. His thoughts were all messed up and sometimes he said things that made Nick happy, but then he disagreed later on which both confused and angered his comrade.

He just felt lousy and hungry. He couldn't feed off of the people in the Caves because the vampires, with the exception of the vampiric children, were only allowed that every three months. He knew that he can just go out and hunt on a poor and unsuspecting soul but after what happened with Sirius the thought just made him sick.

Nikloas walked in with his laptop and a bunch vials and test tubes, looking very excited about his new "embarkment to help 'vampire-kind.'" Damian had to chuckle when he saw the look an his friend's face. He looked like he was 10 and it was so adorable, something Damian would never admit out loud. "Are you ready to start the project?" Nikolas inquired as he set everything down.

Damian grinned. "Yup. I see you have everything we need. You _do_ have everything we need, right?" he replied.

Nikolas shook his head and Damian raised his eyebrows, clearly shocked. "Almost, I have to make a second trip and then we'll have everything."

"What do you need to get?" Damian said, surprised that they needed anything else.

"Things to mix that water with."

"Of course. Hurry will you? Oh, and since we're testing on my bottle, can you grab one of yours for me? Because I'm really hungry and I can't really last that much longer." Nikolas could tell. Damian's usually enticing onyx eyes had a steadily growing red rim around them, a sure sign that lust was sure to follow

"Didn't you feed like last month?"

Damian laughed. "Funny thing about us vamps. Sometimes we get very hungry before the time allotted. It's perfectly natural. You're really not supposed to hold off the whole 3 months because you can go crazy but most of us do." Nikolas's eyes shone with understanding and pity.

"Now how about that water?"

"No problem. I'll be back soon."

Nikolas walked into his room and started searching for the water. Damian couldn't hold over much longer and Nikolas knew that Damian might hurt somebody if he didn't get sustenance and soon.

He stopped. He would be just like him someday soon. He would be the one asking someone to help him with his blood lust as he just sat there helplessly. He hated this so much! He needed to get better and soon, but he didn't know if it was possible, didn't know if all of their efforts will be in vain.

He looked at the bottle of water on the floor and winced. This would be his life from now on, forever he would have to live off of humans and live with himself. Then he heard a voice in his head that belonged to Damian: 'Welcome to my world.' it said. Nikolas winced and walked away.


	9. Professor Snape

A/N: My muse Kokopelli has gave writing another chance and I think he likes it! We'll see how good he is after I get these reviews! Enjoy!

**A Vampire Story**

**Chapter 9**

**Professor Snape**

Nikolas and Damian were working like dogs. Anyone who bothered them either got yelled at or if that didn't work, get pounded to the ground.

Nikolas was feeling major hunger pains. He kept feeling as though he was going to rip someone's throat out just to inhale the sweet scent of blood. Even though he shouldn't be like this so early he had a steadily growing red rim in his black eyes.

"I think you're cracking under stress." said Damian, six hours into work. "Maybe we should take a break, maybe we can go and visit Hermione or talk to Bill."

"No," replied Nikolas, whereas the red rim around his eyes was getting steadily thicker, "we have to continue this. I want to find this cure this week."

"It's not going to happen. This could take months, years even."

"But I don't want it to take that long! I want to get rid of it now!" Nikolas had tears building up in his dark eyes.

"I know you do, but... this has never been tried before, there's no Professor Snape to tell us what we're doing wrong-"

"Wait! That's it! Professor Snape!"

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Snape, now I think of the miserable young bat! We can get Snape to help us find a cure to save us from ourselves and this hell hole!"

For a second, Damian's eyes lit up so brightly it was as if his green eyes shone through the black, then they dies down. "Your plan would be brilliant Nick, but there's a flaw in your plan. We don't know where Professor Snape lives."

"Are you forgetting what month it is?" Nikolas asked, eye's still shining with pure joy. Damian's eyes started to shine again.

"December!" they both squealed happily.

"That's perfect he's at Hogwarts!" squealed Damian.

"Yes! And Dumbledore could help us too!" cried Nikolas, each word laced in undying happiness.

"Let's go straightaway." They ran out of Damian's room laughing in delight with bags slung around their shoulders, making them look like total and complete idiots.

Ron and Harry (A/N: Remember, they look like themselves right now because they're not being referred as Nikolas and Damian:-)) walked to the stone gargoyle at the stairwell that led to Albus Dumbledore's office. "Um, do you have any idea what the password is?" Harry asked

"Um, can we still read minds in human form?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Duh. We can read Professor Dumbledore's mind for the password."

"Can't we just guess? I'll feel guilty if we do read his mind and-"

"What's this talk about reading thoughts?" said a very familiar voice behind the two young men.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Ron, "we really need to talk to you."

"It seems so," replied Dumbledore with a small chuckle and a twinkle in his eyes, "why don't you follow me. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." The gargoyle sprang aside and the two vampires followed Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry up the stone steps.

"Now, what do you two want to speak to me about?" asked the ageing Professor.

"We got ourselves into a kind of, problem." said Harry.

"Yes you see, something happened and we need help trying to fix it." added Ron.

"And what would this problem be?" Dumbledore asked.

Since there were basically no words to describe it, they both ran a finger up their bite marks and in unison, transformed. "We want to find a cure you see." said Nikolas in a very quiet voice.

"Ah." replied Dumbledore, showing no signs of fear.

"We worked for 6 hours today and still nothing!"

"Do you have anything to work off of?"

"Yes." said Damian and he pulled out the glass water bottle. "This brings down cravings dramatically and Ron and I have been using it for quite awhile now."

Dumbledore nodded. "Damian who turned you?"

"Wait, how do you know that's my name?"

"I knew you were a vampire the whole time my dear boy."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Damian was fuming. Why did everyone always have to keep secrets from him? Especially the ones about himself.

Dumbledore sighed gently. He looked at Harry apologetically. "Lily and James didn't want me to tell you because they wanted you to have a normal life."

"Oh, well to answer your question, Spike Wesley bit me. Why?"

"Just wondering. So, back to business, that's good you have something to work off of. Did you make any notes?"

"Yes, we have a whole notebook full of them." said Nikolas. "The point is, we want Professor Snape to help us, or at least the non pure 'blooded' vampires, be cured of this so, do you think you could get him to help us?".

"Let me go talk to him and I'll be back really soon to tell you okay?" The two nodded and Dumbledore walked out of the door.

"No, no, and... NO!" were the words of Severus Snape.

"Severus, these men need you." replied Dumbledore.

"I don't care! I hate them, the both of them!"

"Severus you know that's not true. You don't hate them. It seemed as though you did but you know you didn't. They need help, they worked six straight hours and found nothing, no discoveries, zip. They were crying in my office because they need your help on being normal again."

Severus bit back the urge to laugh. The old man must have been crazy to think that he would work with the two boys whom he detested the most. "I'm sorry but I can't do it. It's their fault that they got bitten, not mine."

"Well I'm sorry too Severus but you will have to do this on my orders. Because you are also struggling too. You once tried to find a cure but gave up as I remember."

"But I-"

"Severus, this won't only help them, but it will also help you."

Severus just looked at him for a long time. "Your right. Time to be normal."


	10. Friends and Enemies

A Vampire Story

Chapter 10

Friends and Enemies

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I wouldn't know because I can't get access to my e-mail or the search bar!

Nikolas and Damian happily ran to Professor Snape's office smiling, which was scaring the kids greatly because of their teeth. "You know, I haven't been this happy to see Snape since... well- ever." said a really zippy Nikolas.

"Me neither!" stated Damian in a laugh-like manner.

They skipped into the classroom and saw, "Nathaniel? What are you doing here?" asked Damian.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. He was very surprised to see his prince in a wizarding school, for Damian never left the Caves unless he was using his secret identity, which no one knew. "I work here." he stated.

Damian was surprised. He knew Nathaniel worked, but he never would of thought he worked at Hogwarts. "Well that's interesting."

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well there's this Potion's Master, Severus Snape." began Damian.

"And what do you think of this Potion's Master?"

Damian quirked an eyebrow but answered his comrade's question none-the-less. "He's really mean, but he seems to be the best potion maker Nick and I know-"

"What else about him?" Nathaniel interjected once more.

"Um... he, um... teaches potions-"

"And is he a good teacher?"

"If you're in Slytherin."

"Why only that?"

"Because he's mean to else, Neville Longbottom was almost in tears one day."

"Can you concentrate with him around?"

"Never. That's why I almost failed potions."

"Oh. But you _still_ think of him as a great Potion's Master?"

"That's the best one we know. That's why we need his help."

Nathaniel transformed into Severus Snape and laughed. "Best Potion's Master you know huh?"

"Professor Snape?!" Damian and Nikolas said in unison.

"But- but- your one of my best friends! And yet my worst enemy, well, apart from Draco." said Damian. How come he never told him he was Severus? But then Damian realized that Nathaniel didn't know he was Harry to begin with.

"Funny how being a vampire caused all this isn't it?" replied Snape with a laugh.

"So you're not going to be mean to us or anything right?"

"Exactly right. It was stupid anyway with the whole Slytherin vs. Gryffindor thing."

"So you think you found a lead on that potion?"

"Yes. Remember that water I showed you that one day?" asked Damian.

"Yes, yes. I've seen it. But you've never told me what it did Harry."

Damian was about to screech his real name out but Nick stepped on his foot so he just smiled and transformed into human, as did Nikolas. Harry took out the water bottle.

"This," he said, "brings cravings of blood down and makes you more humane."

Severus took the bottle out of Harry's hands and examined it. "How long have you been drinking that?"

"Nick has been drinking it since the day after his ceremony and I've been drinking it since a month after my own."

Severus eyed the bottle suspiciously. "Any side-effects?" _There has to be, _he thought, _this water is too good to be true._

"Not any that we know of."

Severus was amazed so he said the only thing he could: "Can I have a bottle?"

Harry laughed and tossed one to Sev, who caught it perfectly. "Thanks, so, this is your lead?"

"Yep." stated Ron. "We worked for six hours and found nothing!"

"Seems so... um... I worked for seven years on such a thing when I was... em... maybe 15 years old. I never had a lead though. Can I see your notes?"

Ron handed Professor Snape the notebook. He started to leaf through it. "You've made more progress than I, using totally different though..."

"I've got it!!" Harry shouted joyfully.

"Yes?"

"We can fuse the ingredients from Nick and I and yours together!"

Sev looked at him for a moment. "You may have something there. Why don't we go into my lab, and we can find the old ingredients okay?"

"Deal."

Harry, Ron, and Professor Snape walked into his private lab. "So this is what your lab looks like." said Nikolas.

"Weren't you two in here before?" asked Sev.

"Nope. We never set foot in this room." stated Harry, rubbing his neck, accidentally turning into Damian, also not knowing.

"You know that is so old, that it's well, old."

"Yeah, really." said Ron, following Damian's suit and turning into Nick.

So they worked for hours and hours, not taking breaks. They were about to start the second day when Damian the stupid head of stupidness and more, realized what he's been forgetting.

"Oh my god! Nick!" Damian screeched.

Nick turned. He looked really bad. His eyes were almost fully red. Bad sign. He was so pale, he looked a light shade of blue, and his fangs were protruding out of his mouth. The stress was getting to him and that's probably why he was like that.

"That's it! We're going to go and hang out with Bill okay?" Damian said. "You can come if you want Nathaniel."

"I think I will." So Damian dragged Nikolas out the door covering his eyes so he couldn't see the young children with Nathaniel following closely behind.

A/N: KO. I'm done with my chapter today... what d'you think? Any ideas? Please tell me in your review!


	11. Tears

A Vampire Story

Chapter 11

Tears

A/N: Ok, I think I know where I left off... yeah, I do. I have no idea if any of you reviewed because I can't get the search bar up as usual. Typical right? So um, props to reviewers, whatever...

Nick, Damian, and Nathaniel walked into Bill's cell. He looked up. "Hi guys." he said. "Hey Ron, are you okay bud?"

"Lust wants me early." Nikolas replied.

"Am I, safe?"

"Yeah. It won't take me over until tomorrow at 11 p.m. it's just that I'm cracking under stress."

"So you're ok whelp?"

"Of course."

"Does mum know you're like this?"

"Nope. I don't want to tell her either. I don't want her to worry so much."

"Yeah, I was going to say not to. Dad wouldn't mind so much though."

"No, I don't think he would." Damian smiled at how calm the air was with the brother to brother conversation. He noticed that Nick's eyes were gradually becoming black again, and he wasn't as pale as he was just minutes before. His teeth were even shrinking to normal vampire size even. It was amazing at how relaxed he could get by just talking to his brother. It amazed Damian.

"So, when are you do to turn Bill?" Nathaniel asked.

"In about three months- how do you know my name?"

"I used to know your parents Bill. Remember Sev?"

"That's you?! Oh my god, I haven't been able to see you for years!"

"Yep." Bill smiled at Nathaniel. He smiled back.

"So are you a little bit calmer?"

"Much."

The next day around 10:55

"Are you ready?" asked Damian.

"Not really." replied Nikolas tensely.

"Just think of Bill, after you get through this, we'll continue the search and this will be the last time your lust takes over you okay?"

"Thinking of Bill... Thinking of Bill..."

"Alright, I'm getting out of here and locking the door. I know that he's a human but I can't do much about that. It's arranged that he's going to be turned so I'll walk you through that afterwards... just try to stay in a little bit of control."

"Uh huh." Damian walked out of the cell and locked the door. 'Two minutes to go.' he thought.

And then, it happened. Lust is very painful. Nikolas's teeth painfully grew, he tossed himself to the ground, his body was moving on its own. He threw himself at the man.

It was so disgusting Damian couldn't bare to watch. Even after everything he has seen in his years, he still couldn't take it when he took his fledglings for their fist kill. Then it hit him.

Nikolas would be full vampire now. 'He's going to have so much struggling now.' he thought. A tear swept down his cheek. Then he heard a thump on the ground. 'He's down.'

He walked into the cell and looked at his best friend. His hair got darker, and by the looks of his hand, he was way paler. He picked Nick up and took him to his room. He set him down and ran a finger down Nick's bite marks, he was Ron now.

Two Days Later

Ron woke up with a start. 'Blood.' flashed in his mind. 'No!' he told himself, 'Blood's really, really bad. Human, that's what I am, what I should be. Just like... Bill!'

He ran out the door into Bill's cell. Damian was in there, giving him the stake speech for the thousandth time. Bill sat there and nodded, ignoring Dames the best he could. Then he spotted Ron.

"Hey Dames?" said Bill.

"What's that?" replied Damian.

"Ron's awake." Damian turned around to see his pale friend, Ron Weasley smiling at him. Damian hugged him.

"How are you bud?" asked Bill.

"I hate to say it, but hungry actually." replied Ron sheepishly.

"That's normal. Here." Damian handed Ron a bottle of that special water, which Ron took gratefully and drank it all in one large gulp.

"How's the person that I turned. Did I do it right?" Ron asked almost sadly.

"He's fine, He just got his room today actually."

"Ok, good."

Bill looked at Ron sadly. "Am I going to be like that?" he asked.

"Not if we find an antidote." replied Ron. He sat down next to Bill. A silent tear fell down his face. "I don't want to do this anymore." he whispered.

Bill kissed Ron on the top of his head. "It'll be over soon. I can feel it." Ron smiled at Bill. "What?"

"I like how your so optimistic is all."

"Oh." Bill smiled back at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ron."

A/N: now I'm just plain old stuck at writer's block so please, I beg of you, REVIEW!


	12. Meet The Parents

A Vampire Story

Chapter 12

Meet the Parents

A/N: I finally decided to let you meet Damian's parents! Aren't I so nice! Lol! Thanks to my reviewers, it means a lot, and I hope you like this chapter!

Nikolas bit Bill the following 3 months, they still didn't find a cure. Bill was now Drake. Nikolas did fairly well for the Ceremony, seeing as it was his brother and all.

Damian decided that Nick should finally meet his parents, Nick talked him into it with his avid curiosity. So he went to try and talk them into it.

***

"Hi mum, hi dad." he said as he walked into the door.

"Hello." the two said. 

Damian took a seat. "I have a favor to ask."

"Go on." said James.

"Um, well, a friend of mine wants to meet you, so could you just drop by the caves later on?"

"I dunno hun." said Lily.

"Please mum? He really wants to meet you."

"Who is he?"

"Ron Weasley, also known as Nikolas."

"I didn't know you were friends with Arthur's kid!" exclaimed James.

"Yeah, well, you don't know too much about me do ya?" 

"Well, no..."

"Please drop by? I have to show you what progress we're making with a cure too!"

"You found a cure?!"

"Almost, and I'm getting help from Nathaniel..."

"Oh, I forgot Sev was still there. Sure, we'll go and meet your friend. And I want to see that cure ok?"

"Ok dad." He stood up to leave. "See you around." He walked to the door.

"Why don't you stay for awhile, you didn't stay that long last time you were here and we miss you." said Lily. Damian Xavier smiled. 

"Sure."

A/N: Oh look how totally short this chapter is. I'll continue:

***

Nathaniel was with Nikolas taking a break. "Where's Damian?" asked Nick.

"Somewhere, maybe with his parents." Nat replied.

"Ah. When's he coming back?"

"Soon I hope."

"What happened to Drake?" 

"Um... he's um... taking a little lavatory break."

"TMI!"

"Huh?"

"Too much information!" Nathaniel laughed. He forgot how weird his former student was. Drake came back a few minutes later, they talked for a few until Dames showed up with his parents.

"Hey guys," said Damsie, (lol) "these are my parents, Lily and James Xavier, King and Queen of Darkness Caves and all vampires."

"Now if you're going to announce us like that Little Prongs, you mine as well not do it at all! I'm Prongs, and this is my lovely wife, Lils." James said with a laugh.

"But I-"

"Harry chill k?"

"Ok. And it's-"

"Yes I know, Damian. It slipped."

"K.O."

James laughed. He spotted Nathaniel. "Hey Ponce! I haven't seen you for awhile!"

"It's been a long time." Nathaniel replied, shaking James' hand. 

"Too long. So, how's Padfoot?" 

"Uh.. Well you see..."

"He's dead. Andrew killed him on accident awhile ago."said Damian quietly, shaking a little.

"Aw, I'm sorry pup-" said James.

"Please don't call me that, it brings back too many memories." Lily hugged her son. Damian smiled. "Well, we're not here to mourn are we? We're here to show you the working process of our curing."

"Yeah, you have to show us!" exclaimed James.

"Ok, ok," Damian laughed, "I'll show you."

Nathaniel smiled at the two of them. 'Harry' was so calm around his father, he finally got what he wanted, a real family, even if it was full of vampires.

Just as they were about to go down to the lab, Spike walked by. "Hey Damian, have you seen my-" he stopped mid-sentence because he saw Lily and James. He got on his knees and bowed. "Queen Lily and King James, what has brought you back to Darkness Caves?"

"Spike get up," said James with another laugh, "you know well enough that you don't have to do that."

"You know I was just fooling you right?" the two men hugged. "No, but really, why are you here?"

"Our son here wants to show us his progress on his cure. He seems to have gotten pretty far from what I've heard."

"Yes he has, I've been helping here and there."

"That's cool. Um, has anything changed?"

"Not really. The cells are a bit roomier and that's about it."

"How was Hogwarts Damian?" James asked after nodding to Spike.

"Ok, there was this really annoying kid in school though, Draco Malfoy." Damian replied.

"What did he look like?"

"Blonde hair, silver eyes, hair's slicked back."

"Like that guy?" James pointed to a kid being carried to Damian.

"Draco?!" Damian screeched.

A/N: Even though it took me so long to put this chapter up, I'm still leaving you with a cliffy! He he! I'm just suffering from writer's fatigue! Lol! Thank you reviewers, you're lovely! R&R!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. What Have You Done Now Draco

A Vampire Story

Chapter 13

What Have You Done Now Draco?

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I kind of accidentally sunk into a severe case of writer's block. HecateDeMorte: Um, thanks!

"Draco?" said Damian. "What happened?"

"Nothing! Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are." snapped Draco, clearly not knowing that he was being held by vampires.

"Drop him boys." The men carrying Draco dropped him. "Draco, it's me, Harry."

"Harry?! Why do you look so different?"

"It's Damian to you Draco."

"What?"

"You are in Darkness Caves."

"I know that. What is this place?"

"The training place and home to vampires."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that! Thanks, I'll be on my way now."

"Uh... no."

"You can't keep me here. Only a ruler would be able to. I know the rules, I mean I know enough vampires to figure that one out."

"Hello? Ruler right in front of you!"

Draco chortled. "You?! Yeah right!"

"Yeah, right. I'm the prince, and I took over because my parents got sick of ruling. So, while you're here, you must follow my orders."

Draco looked around as if he was expecting someone to come out and shout 'April Fools Draco!' but no such thing came. "I don't believe it." Draco sneered.

"Ask anyone Draco! I'm ruler so," there was a gust of wind and they were all in Damian's living room part of his quarters, "take a seat."

Draco looked scared out of his wits. "I didn't want to come here!" he explained.

"Who made you then?"

"My father."

"Draco, you're eighteen years old! You can make your own decisions by now!"

"Shows how much you know!" Draco practically shouted. He was standing up and shaking. Then he looked fearful and sunk to the ground. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I just can't take anymore stress."

Nickolas looked weirded out but Damian looked sympathetic. He kneeled down in front of Draco and sighed. "Did you join the Dark Lord Draco?" he asked softly.

"No, but my father wants me to be initiated. He sent me here to do his job he got from Voldemort for me."

"Which would be..."

"To find out what's in here and see if I could recruit. I said no but- but..."

"But what Draco?"

"He um, he-" he pulled up his sleeve to reveal two deep gashes that made an 'X' on his forearm. "He said that would be the place he'd put his disownment mark on me if I didn't do this. When I get back, I'm dead."

Damian sighed again and touched Draco's forearm. The X disappeared almost instantly. Draco gasped as the quick pain subsided. "You'll be dead, if he can touch you that is." said Damian with a satisfied smile, James had the same expression too.

"How come?" asked Draco, touching his now healed arm.

"It's not in the nature of a vampire to heal a human without thinking about turning him into a vampire also. But, if a vampire goes out of his way to heal a human with a clear conscience, the human has as much protection as the vampire healing him has." Damian explained.

"But, dad uses swords, silver swords. And he'll put the silver in my heart won't he? I'll die, won't I?"

Damian smiled sweetly, showing his teeth, which made Draco shudder. "The Xavier a.k.a. Potter family are decedents of Dracula." said James, talking for the first time which made Draco jump at his smooth voice.

"Which means nothing, he was still a normal vampire." Draco replied.

"On the contrary Draco," said Damian, " Dracula could go out into the sun without getting burned. He could also touch the cross, and survive holy water. But the most amazing thing about Dracula would be that he could be stabbed with silver, or any kind of material that would kill us, but nothing would happen to him. The only thing that was able to kill Dracula, was a werewolf, so his decedents and anyone bitten by them," Damian shot a glance at Nikolas, "would also be immortal to any injuries besides the werewolf's bite."

"So when you said you were going to stick the silver stake in your heart," began Nikolas, "you wouldn't have died?"

"I forgot about that when I was ready to give up on myself Nick."

But Draco wasn't paying attention to the two, he was too busy thinking about how much better his life would be now that Harry Potter (ahem sorry, Damian Xavier) had healed him. "Does the protection work for spells too?" asked Draco happily.

"Yes." replied Damian, a smile playing on his lips because of the look Draco had on his face.

"Even the Killing Curse?"

"Yes, even the Killing Curse."

"So you'll end up beating Voldemort in the end, and my father won't ever hurt me again?" said Draco excitedly, his grin spreading.

"Yes Draco, your father or anyone else won't be able to harm you, you will die of natural causes, hopefully."

"What do you mean, hopefully?" Draco looked a little bit upset by Damian's last statement.

"Well, you see, I'm looking for a cure on being a vampire."

"You are?!"

"Yes, and although progress is really slow, we're getting there."

"You can't change back into a human until you kill Voldemort and every bloody Death Eater there is. You can't, you just can't change back yet!"

"Draco, calm down. Even though the cure will heal most of us, I don't think it will help the people who were vampires naturally. I'm guessing it would stop making us need blood as much as we do, but Dracula is still my great great great grandfather."

"Only great great great?"

"We're immortal Draco."

"Oh yeah."

"I don't think it'll stop all the vampire in my family and I. I mean, no matter what, there will still be vampire coursing through my veins whether I like it or not. So, I think the protection will still work, I'll have to check when it's over, but I'll definitely kill them all before I turn partial human again."

Draco sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem, do you want to go home now?"

Draco nodded. "Please." he said.

Damian nodded and then there was a gust of wind and when Draco disappeared, Damian collapsed on the couch. "That was exhausting." he muttered and closed his eyes.

Harry was too tired the next day to keep his vampire form up (surprising huh?) So he looked like a normal teenager now without the glasses. Ron felt like he needed a break from his vampire self so he looked human after a long time.

Ron sat next to Harry, who at the moment, had bags under his eyes. "Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Like I'm 15,000 years old, thanks for asking." replied Damian quietly.

"Was that the reason you didn't want to find a cure?"

"What reason?"

"You wouldn't actually be human anyway?"

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he nodded. "I don't know what to do! Should I have Remus kill me?"

"No Harry!" Ron hugged him.

"After the prophecy is fulfilled, I'm worthless. The prophecy is the only thing that keeps me going anymore, the only thing that makes me get out of bed. I couldn't care less about the cure, I'm just there to help until it's finished. Then I'm lonely again." Harry started to cry harder.

"What about Spike and the rest of the vampires?" asked Ron.

"I barely see Spike, and I have to rule over the rest of them."

"And your parents?"

"They left today, they're not coming back! I'm stuck here, alone."

"Then I won't be cured."

"Yes you will! Don't let me hold you back on what you want Ron! You and Hermione will probably get married and you'll have children and live happily, and go to Heaven and, and..." Harry couldn't finish because he was sobbing so hard.

Ron just held Harry close and said, "If the fact of being alone made you think this much about me, I'm not getting cured."

"Is- is that what you want? To live like this for the rest of your life? To live knowing you'll be hunted some day and maybe not survive? Is that what you want?"

"If it means I could spend more time with you then, yes, this is what I want."

"Ok, listen. Pretend I wasn't a vampire. Would _you_, yourself, without anyone else to think for, want to be human again?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..."

"Then when we get the cure, you're using it." said Damian, half-way closing his eyes.

Ron sighed in defeat. "Why wouldn't the cure work if you had vampire in you? I mean, I have vampire in me."

"To be human again you need blood. We added a blood multiplier to the potion because every vampire bitten, has at least one blood cell left in their body, so the blood multiplier would turn you human, except for having the habits of a vampire."

Ron nodded. "But what does it have to do with you?"

"Think about it Ron. I don't have a blood cell in my body at all. If blood multiplied in my body, which I'm not used to.... wait, I wouldn't still be a vampire, I'd probably die because of the shock."

A/N: Sorry I left it at this but I have writer's block! Any suggestions?

-Dracozchick


	14. The Demise Of Lucius, the Beggining of a...

A Vampire Story

Chapter 14

The Demise of Lucius, the Beginning of a Dad

A/N: Hey all of you non-reviewers! You're all mean! LOL. But seriously, I want a lot of reviews or else I shall boycott my story and you shall all never know the ending. (Evil laughing and hacking noises.)

"DAKO!" shouted someone at the top of his voice from inside Malfoy Manor, Draco was outside of it at the moment.

"Eric." he said to himself and ran into the house.

Eric was Draco's nine year old brother. He calls him Dako because that's what he called him ever since he was three. Draco was very attached to Eric and always stepped in front of him during Eric's beatings, but since Draco wasn't there right now..

Draco ran into the dungeons where Lucius did his beatings. Sure enough, Lucius and Eric were there, Lucius was holding a whip and Eric was curled up on the floor all bloody. "Draco," he moaned/cried, "where are you?"

When Eric called Draco by his real name he knew he was in real pain at the moment. "I'm right here bud." said Draco. He walked over to Eric and lifted him in his arms. Lucius whipped Draco's back but Draco ignored it..

"Where were you?" Eric asked in a painful, raspy voice.

"Dad sent me out to Darkness Caves." Draco replied, rubbing small circles on the part of Eric's back that didn't hurt.

"That icky vampire haven?"

"Yes." Draco replied as another crack resounded from the whip onto Draco's back. Draco jumped a little but he did nothing more.

"First off, how come you're not a vampire, and second off, how come the whip isn't hurting you?" Eric asked, wincing every time the whip connected with Draco's tiny form.

"I'm not a vampire because a um, _'friend_' of mine was the prince-"

"You have a _vampire_ as a friend?!" Eric asked bemused.

"They're not as 'icky' as you think they are. And the whip doesn't hurt me because I was healed by a vampire who is Dracula's descent." Draco said in a low tone so only Eric could hear him. "Don't tell dad though, it's my advantage."

"Okay." Eric promised.

Draco stood up with Eric in his arms and walked into his room, Lucius running after him with a whip in his hands. Draco locked the door and sound-proofed the room before he started to talk to Eric.

"Where did that bastard get you air-bear?" Draco asked softly.

"Everywhere." replied Eric. "He didn't just use a whip either."

"Can you be more specific for me bud?"

"The body parts or the weapons?"

"Both."

"Well, it was basically a whip, but it's mechanical or something."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked horrified.

"He has a new _toy_. It looks like a normal whip but there's a button that you press."

"What does the button do?"

"It makes the black part of the whip grow these really long tentacle things. They search for everybody's blood except for the holder. Those things found me and wrapped themselves around my body, sucking at the blood inside of me."

"Oh god." Draco said softly.

"I lost about a two pints of blood."

"No wonder you're so pale."

"I feel really sick Dako!"

"I know you do, and I think I have something that will help you. But for now, I hope this will do." Draco set Eric on his own bed, took out his wand and as he pointed it at Eric he said, "Reparare" It was a healing spell but it wasn't that effective. "Why isn't that working?" Draco mused but he didn't have much time to wonder because just then Lucius blew the door off of it's hinges. "Hello Father." said Draco snappishly.

Lucius grabbed Draco around his throat and started to squeeze it for his dear life. "Draco!" Eric screeched as Draco started to make choking noises.

"You're so weak Draco. You will always amount to a nobody unless you take the mark! Do you hear me! You're a nobody! That's all you are!" Lucius was practically shouting. He was ordered to kill his son the traitor but he couldn't bring himself up to do it. He let go of Draco's throat.

"What is your problem dad?" Draco asked, massaging his throat.

"You're still alive that's what." replied Lucius.

"Put your mask down. This isn't you! This is Voldemort talking through you don't you get it! You were the best father in the world until you joined the friggen 'Dark Lord' in fear of him killing you! You've turned so hard core that you don't even know who I am or who Eric is, all you see is more people to hurt." cried a very desperate Draco.

Lucius was taken aback and he staggered a little bit from the impact. "I'm- I'm on The Dark Lord's orders to kill you."

"Who's more important, that, that _asinine asshole_ or me?" Draco shouted.

"You don't understand Draco! If I don't kill you, I'll die!" Lucius shouted back.

"No you won't! Trust me! I can save you! Really!"

"What makes you think that Draco? You're not strong enough to protect anybody."

"I protect Eric from you, and I do a damn good job of it when I'm around!"

"You're barely ever around though."

"That's because I'm doing your bidding."

"I've had enough of these foolish games Draco! So I'm going to end it right now!" Lucius pulled out a sword and shakily poised it at Draco's heart.

"So that's it dad? You're just going to kill me, get rid of your mistake? Well now I know where your loyalties lie, in the hands of a madman who eventually will kill you!"

Lucius snarled at Draco and without a second thought, plunged the sword right through his heart. "He is not a madman!" he shouted.

Eric started to sob when he saw what just happened. "Draco." he whispered quietly.

Draco looked down at the sword that was currently rested in the center of his heart and pulled it out. "You're right, he's not the madman, you are."

"What?! H-how?!" Lucius sputtered.

"Give up now father! Or I'll send you to Hell right now, your choice."

"Bu-but, how come you're not dead?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Draco smiled slyly and said, "The vampires gave me a _gift_. The tables seem to be turned don't you think Father? It's either, you die," He pointed his wand at his father, who backed up, "or, you become a Father again, and take care of Eric like you mean it. It's up to you."

Lucius was very taken aback, he clearly thought his son was a vampire. "They, they turned you into one of _them_?"

"Not exactly, but close! I'll kill you in a heartbeat if I have to!"

"But, what about Voldemort Draco?"

"You can become a spy for Dumbledore, or the vampires, they're always looking for spies, of course, you might have to take the bite."

A/N: I'm not done yet, I just have to tell you that Damian also gave him the teeth defense, but he's not a vampire, he just has the teeth, no cravings attached, but he kind of likes blood, but he has the ability to kill with them too, I'll explain later, this was just so the fangs don't weird you out!

"I don't want to be bitten!"

"Oh, it's not so bad, there's just this little ritual thing that goes with it, no big, you'll pass out for a few days and you'll be quite paralyzed for awhile, but nothing more."

Lucius looked really scared. "No way!"

"Then join Dumbledore! No pain, just a pact is all, no biggie!"

"That sounds better."

"Now what do you choose?"

"He'll kill me if he finds out!"

"You'll die eventually anyway! How long do you think this charade can go on huh? How long?"

"Until he succeeds."

"Or until Harry kills him, which, believe me, Voldemort will be the one to go down. Then they'll just pick you off, one by one."

"Draco you don't know what you're talking about!" Lucius shouted but evidently he was getting scared.

"Daddy? I love you, you know that right?" Eric said softly.

Draco looked at Eric. He was very very pale and he looked on the brink of death. He was laying down on the bed and had really raspy breaths. Draco walked over to Eric and looked at Lucius. "You're the only who can help Eric and you know it, so what will it be?" he said.

Lucius had tears running down his face already because of looking at Eric. "Bud, I love you! I can't let this happen to you! Of course I'll help!" he said and walked over. Draco smiled as Lucius started to heal Eric. After he gave Eric the blood replenishing potion Eric passed out. "It'll take awhile before he wakes up." he explained.

Draco looked at Lucius and hugged him. "You're a damn good father you know that right?" he said.

"You called me your father..." Lucius said in awe.

"That's right. I know it's a little late to call you that, I mean, I'm 18 but, I now consider you my father."

Lucius smiled and draped an arm around Draco. "You're okay kid you know that?" Draco laughed. "Now I have to go and spy for someone."

"I suggest Dumbledore. Voldemort wants to recruit the vampires remember? And you won't have to be bitten! That's a plus side right?" said Draco.

"Right."

Draco smiled to himself. All thanks to Damian Xavier his future with his dad seemed to be pretty good.

A/N: Sorry that it took forever, high school sucks! Lol.

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E


	15. When Vampire Hunters Attack

A Vampire Story

Chapter 15

When Vampire Hunters Attack

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I have updated, sorry people! School, you know. Um, thank you reviewers and I need some ideas so if people will please assist. I also need beta readers for my stories if anyone would like to apply for that job lmao.

Harry was working on the potion by himself today. Ron got a nasty bite from a werewolf the other night and was lying in bed pretty much sick. It wasn't going to kill him because the werewolf was in his demi-form but it made him very ill. Severus couldn't help because he had to teach, he had already taken a few weeks off and he couldn't afford anymore. Spike had to train someone and his parents were getting back to the swing of things and were beginning to rule slowly.

So yes, Harry was all alone in his room, with nothing to occupy his time but a smoking cauldron and dust particles floating around in the air. He added a few ingredients and leaned backward on his chair.

Ron walked gingerly into the room. Harry looked up at him. "What are you doing out of bed you?" he said and helped him into a chair.

"I was bored." he replied softly his eyes focusing and un-focusing, as if he were very tired.

"You look shorter." Harry commented.

"I think de-agement is a part of the side-effects," Ron said, "I'll probably be tall again once I'm better. If I ever get better that is."

"I'm sure you will buddy. You should be resting though."

"Just because I look younger doesn't mean you can call me buddy." Ron commented.

"Oh, but you're so little!"

Ron laughed a little and then yawned. "Where's Bill?"

"Back in Egypt. He should be back in a few days though." Ron nodded. "Is anything else bothering you Ron?"

"No, I'm good."

Harry looked at him and sighed. "Is it Hermione?"

"She doesn't want me anymore." Ron said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"We had a fight when she came to visit. I've been throwing up ever since she decided to break up with me."

"Well depression makes you sicker with werewolf bites. But I don't know why she would break up with you." Harry said.

"It's because I'm a vampire Harry, it's not that hard to figure out. She doesn't want me because I am not with the living anymore. She was cheating on me with Viktor anyway. And he's a vampire hunter."

"How did you figure out that Hermione was cheating on you?" Harry was very shocked at that point and was stammering and slurring his words.

"I caught her cheating on me a few months ago. I came to visit and when I was about to walk in I saw Hermione and him kissing on the sofa. I've just been humoring myself by staying with her. I should've left her right then and there, but I couldn't."

Harry swallowed very hard. "Ron, it's going to be okay. You know that right?" he said.

"Yeah, give me a few days, I'll forget about her in no time."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. You can if you want though." Ron yawned again. Then he grabbed onto his stomach. "Excuse me." he said.

"Bathroom's right through those doors." Ron nodded and ran through the doors.

Harry sighed and returned to his work. His thoughts were very blurred. Why would Hermione care that Ron was a vampire? Why? Ron was just as gracious as ever. He never hurt her, never yelled at her. They seemed so happy together.

And then there was Viktor Krum. He was famous. He could be the one who supports her and makes sure they aren't financially in stress. 'Ron basically bought the house for them then didn't he?' Harry thought.

"No," Ron said as he was walking back in, "Herm moved out. She's living with her parents for awhile. And then when the time comes, she's going to Viktor's house where she could live happily ever after screwing him in their ridiculously enormous bedroom quarters."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything. He looked down at the cauldron. It was bubbling for once. Harry made a few notes and looked back up at Ron. "I think I'm going to go and talk to Herm. I'll be back in a bit." Harry said. He then let the cauldron settle and walked out.

He appeared at Hermione's parents' house. He looked around. "Nice neighborhood." he murmured, then knocked on the door.

Her mother answered the door. She looked exactly like Hermione except for her eyes. Mrs. Granger's eyes were grey. "Hello," she said, "Who are you?"

Harry laughed a little. "I'm Harry Potter, a friend of Herm's. Is she here by chance?" he replied easily.

"Yes, why don't you come in?" she stepped aside to let Harry in.

"Thank you." They walked into the living room. She looked at Harry. "Take a seat and I'll go get her." she said and walked up the steps.

"Mom, me and Viktor wanted to be alone for awhile." Harry heard coming from Hermione. How that disgusted him.

"But you have a guest." Her mother said, Harry had decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Is it Ron? Because if it is tell him to go away."

"No honey, it's Harry."

"Oh. Viktor, stay here a moment will you?"

Soon enough Hermione showed up in the living room, wearing only shorts and a half shirt. "Harry," she said, "what a nice surprise. Is everything alright?"

"Um," Harry replied looking around, "no actually. Why did you leave Ron?"

Hermione sighed gently. She knew it was coming she was just hoping it wouldn't but it did all the same. "Well, it was just all getting too weird you know?" she said.

Harry looked a little confused. "No. Ron can only half pass the gene if you guys had children. You both seemed so happy together. Why does something like him becoming a vamp-"

"Don't say that word!" Hermione cried. She looked very fearful. "Viktor hunts them. Once he hears that word he'll come rushing down the steps."

Harry's cheeks reddened (A/N: I don't know how it's possible either!). He was very angry with Hermione at the moment. "You know what? I think it was a mistake coming here. You know what, have fun with your vampire hunting Quidditch star. I'll be tending to Ron."

"What's wrong with him?"

Harry cracked a grim smile. "He was bitten by a werewolf a few days ago. He's very sick. And just because you broke up with him he's puking a lot. He's depressed, really depressed. Good job messing things up."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. "My Ronnie's sick?"

"_Your_ Ronnie? YOUR RONNIE! What is you problem? You leave him because he is a fucking vampire and now all of a sudden he's_ your_ Ronnie? Oh I am SO fed up with you!"

Viktor ran down the steps. "Honey, I felt you vere upset is everything all righ- oh, hiya Harry, how are you?" Viktor said.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Just _peachy_. I'm leaving."

"Oh but why?" Viktor asked. Harry had turned around. Viktor grabbed his shoulders. There was a flask of werewolf venom as a necklace on Viktor. It must have been doused in it as well because as soon as it touched Harry, he hissed and his form immediately changed.

"Damian?" Viktor said in disbelief.

"Ello, Draven, that is what your hunter friends call you, isn't it?" Damian disappeared with a _crack!_

He appeared at the Caves in the dining hall. Everyone was sitting at their tables eating their fill of whatever they desired when he showed up. They all stopped what they were doing and stood up and bowed.

"Now is not the time to bow! Draven found me today. He touched me! He's bound to know where This place is! Everybody get to work and man your stations, _hurry!_" Damian shouted.

James and Lily came up to him. "Dame, are you alright?" his mother asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Just fine, I got burned a little from werewolf venom. Father, can you contact Nat for me, and tell him to gather reinforcements, we're going to need it."

"Of course Son." James ran off.

"I'm going to take the children somewhere safe. I'll be back though." Damian said.

"Hurry back." Lily called as her son walked away.

'So it begins.' Damian thought as he gathered the children.

A/N: Ok, there's my part one! Yay! I updated! lol. Well, please be nice and review!


	16. So It Begins

A Vampire Story

Chapter 16

So It Begins

A/N: OK, I knew this chapter took forever to be posted and I am very sorry I took so long. You see, there are these evil things called the PSSAs in Pennsylvania, and it means that teachers will overload you with work before really hard tests so I have been a little over swamped. But here you go guys just for you!

Damian brought the children to Ron's house after he gave the okay. They were all huddled in one room and looked scared to death. "What's going on Damian?" one of the boys asked. He was about thirteen years old, Damian concluded, and was holding on to a girl fiercely.

He smirked grimly. "Draven found us out. While I was in my wizard guise he touched me. We shared a look into the future I believe, it showed the whereabouts of The Caves. You children will be safe here with my mother, once I bring her here."

"How long will it be? We can't stay here forever, we need to feed." The same boy asked, not even fazed in the slightest that a war was breaking out.

"Young man, you will stay here until it is safe. Sometimes, during the darkest hours, you will need to suffice in not feeding every month as I know all of you children do. You only need to feed every three months yet you seem to take advantage of the humans at The Caves once or twice a month. Things will be tight but you will manage I assure you."

The boy did not say anything about the subject after that. "Sir, will my parents be alright?" he asked gently.

"That of which you speak, I do not know. Your parents are fine fighters though, I do hope that they will be alright." The boy gulped a little. "I am going to have my mother, your queen, stay here with you. I will be back when it is over ok?" Damian said.

They all nodded or voiced their understanding. After Damian had his mother go there, he left.

He materialized into the main hall where everyone was preparing for battle. Damian found his father in the mass number of vampires. "Hey pup- I mean buddy." James said, reminding himself that his son hates being called pup. "What's up, how are the children?"

"They're alright I guess, mum is with them so I think they're safe. Any attacks so far?"

"No, but I'm sure they will be coming soon. We have the humans getting ready too, just so you know." James said quietly.

"Any of the young humans?"

"A few, maybe ten. The others I believe, went with you to Nikolas's house."

Damian nodded and looked around. Indeed, there were some humans. He walked over to one who was known to be Christopher. "Are you ready to battle Chris?" Damian asked gently.

"I suppose, since the king informed me to."

"Do you want to fight for this? As you know after this battle you will probably be turned into a vampire immediately after, or you would have been taken from us by the vampire hunters."

"I'm not really sure if I want to fight. I mean, not to offend the vampires, but I am only twelve Prince."

"I understand. Would you like to be taken to Nikolas's house with my mother, or are you going to fight?"

"I believe I am willing to fight, if it means being turned into a vampire sooner."

Damian smiled grimly. "Good luck in battle then. You really are like your father in many ways you know. He's a great man, it's a good thing he didn't pass that gene of his isn't it?"

Chris smiled. "Yes, it is a rather good thing isn't it? But still, if he had passed the gene I wouldn't be here right now..."

"Your dad recognizes the rules here, you must abide by them and he knows you're in good hands. I am, after all, his best friend's son. He will be coming to help us in battle."

Chris nodded gently. "So I'll get to see him?"

"Yes, and you must avoid Draven at all costs, is that clear child?" Damian said, adopting Dumbledore's tone of voice and dialect.

"Yes, thank you Prince." Chris said finally.

Damian nodded and walked away back over to his father. "When are the wizards supposed to be coming? I can't wait to see Remus!" he exclaimed. He hasn't seen Remus for quite awhile and the only thing he was looking forward to in this battle was seeing his second 'godfather.'

"They should be here any minute now. It's the Order of the Pheonix right?" James said. He was excited as well, he just contained himself a little better than Damian did.

"Yes. I hope I'm not going to be too worn out for this battle. I haven't fought in awhile you know."

James nodded. "I am aware." He wrapped his arms around his son, enveloping his in a hug. "I haven't done this much, I'm sorry for it."

"Don't be, we have all been very busy. What with the potion and all. Oh look, here they come." Damian ran over to Remus and flung his arms around him.

"Remus! I haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed.

Remus kissed the top of Damian's head. "I know, I missed you too bud, but we're not here for reconciliation are we?" he said.

"True, but nonetheless, I believe you should see your son."

Remus nodded. "Of course. Where is Christopher?"

Damian pointed out Christopher and after nodding his thanks, Remus headed over to him. He hugged him. "How are you bud?" he murmured in his son's ear.

Chris smiled and hugged him as well. "Better now. I missed you so much dad!" Christopher exclaimed.

"I know, I missed you too, but you need to abide by these rules, even if I do want you home."

Christopher sighed and looked down. "Aren't you like the Prince's godfather?" he asked.

"Yes, but I won't be able to sway his decision of these rules. Anybody who is caught sneaking around must be turned, especially if they have seen something. It's just how it is. I can ask him if I can hang around for your sake if you would like."

Christopher nodded. Remus hugged him a little harder before he let go. "I have to go get ready for battle okay?" he said.

"Okay dad. I'll see you later."

Christopher then turned back to his armor. He was nervous, yes, but now with his dad here, he was able to get past that and fight.

A/N: Alright, very short, I know. But this seemed like a good spot to end it at. Next chapter will be maybe a little bit of battle scene... Maybe well, probably Viktor's side! Until next time! Please hit the review button folks, I'd really appreciate it!

-Dracozchick


	17. The Hunters and The Hunted

A Vampire Story

Chapter 17

The Hunters and The Hunted

A/N: Hey look!!!! I finally updated!! The explanation is: I had it on Microsoft Word and the trial overridded the actual program I bought so I had to retype the whole thing cause it wouldn't let me copy and paste... im soooo sorry!!! But here it is:

Viktor looked at Hermione. "Harry is Damian?" he asked gently.

She looked at him. She couldn't believe what was happening. A war was about to rage and she knew it. But what side would she be on this time? Harry's, who she has known for eight long years, or her boyfriend, who she barely even knew anymore? In reality, though, she barely knew Harry anymore too.

"Mione, you didn't confirm what happened."

"Yes, Viktor," Hermione answered, "Harry is Damian."

Viktor sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you said you'd tell me everything!"

"I don't want Harry to get hurt, so I never told you he was Prince Damian. Besides, who's the one being unfaithful? You're the one who didn't tell me you were Draven Krone, part of one of the biggest and most dangerous vampire hunters in history. At least I didn't hide my true identity from you."

Viktor sighed once more. "I couldn't blow my cover. Not even to you." He kissed Hermione's neck and she let out a small sigh. "To my family, fellow vampire hunters, and vampires, I am Draven Krone, extreme vampire hunter, destined to end the Xavier line. But to the rest of the world and you, I'm Viktor Krum, youngest Quidditch star in history. I like being Viktor, and that's who I want you think of me as. Not the person who is about to kill Prince Damian, and his parents for that matter." He continued to kiss her neck.

Hermione pushed him away. "You can't kill Harry. He still needs to kill Voldemort."

Viktor looked at her in disbelief. Was she daft? Didn't she know what side he was on? What side all the vampires were on? "Herm... Harry's dark. He's a vampire. All vampires are dark creatures, especially the pure-bred ones. He can't kill Voldemort because he doesn't want to."

Hermione looked horrified. Could the savior of the wizarding world be dark? She contemplated this in her mind. He did save The Wizarding World from Voldemort in first and second year, but he was beginning to get rather rude from Fifth Year on. "No-he can't be. I don't believe it..."

"You better believe it. All vampires are evil. Can't you see than I'm not the bad guy and they are? The hunters are here because we need to rid the world of the worst evil in the world."

Hermione snorted. "Vampires are not the worst evil in the world."

"Think about it . Use that wonderful brain of yours Mione! What creature can be more evil than one that sucks your blood out slowly? And they do it on purpose! That's why they're worse than the Dementors! The vampires are fully aware of what they're doing. Sure they have to feed, but why not off of animals instead of us! They are pure evil. Do you see now?"

Something clicked in Hermione's head. Something that made her agree with Draven. She nodded. "I understand why you have to do this now. I am on your side."

Meanwhile Damian was speaking with Remus in his private rooms.

"How's everything? How's Narcissa doing?" Damian asked.

Narcissa had left Lucius quite some time ago. The two appeared together in public only until the divorce was finalized. When Narcissa wasn't pretending to be a Malfoy, she was with Remus, and the two of them had Christopher. Eric wasn't Narcissa's son, just someone else's.

Remus sighed gently. "It's been alright. Cissa misses Chris and is very afraid. She won't rest until her baby is back into her arms."

Damian frowned. "When all this is said and done you can take Christopher. I won't turn him."

Remus shook his head. "I know the rules. You have to turn him to follow regulations."

"I can't do that to you and Narcissa. Certainly not to Draco after all he's been through."

"It wouldn't be fair to the other children."

Harry looked at him. He sighed. "Actually, I'm thinking about letting them all go... Even the adults. We might be closing the Caves for good."

"Remus's eyes widened. He was utterly appalled at Harry's conclusion. "You can't do that! What about the newcomers? The won't know a thing about surviving as a vampire. And the vampire children? They are too young to fend for themselves. How will they feed?"

"You're right about that, but I'm starting to feel really bad about holding people here." Harry said gently. It was bothering him a lot lately, seeing as the war was about to start and he was about to have a lot of blood on his hands.

Remus saw the expression on Harry's face and he knew what he was thinking. "The Caves are there for vampires to learn and feed. Dracula and Frederick Xavier started the Caves all the way back when vampire started to make themselves known."

Harry knew the story. He has hear it a thousand times.

_Flashback_

Harry was sitting in a very small, cozy room listening to Spike tell him how the Caves began, _again._

"Frederick Xavier and Dracula wanted a place where vampires can train and get food. Ever since their daughter died from being attacked by a hunter, surname Krone, they weren't the same. They knew this happened to their fellow vampires all the time and it had to stop.

They founded a big castle and called it Darkness Caves; Harry stop falling asleep."

Harry looked up and ushered for Spike to go on. "Well, they told all the vampires about it and they all came here to stay. And, as you can tell, it is still used as avidly today."

_End of Flashback_

Harry snapped out of it to hear Remus say, "The only reason humans are there is because they were sneaking around. Harry- _Damian_, you cannot close the Caves."

Harry looked defeated. "Fine, but I still want you to take Christopher." he said.

"Why?"

"Firstly, I want him with you guys and secondly, I'm worried about his werewolf genes."

"He doesn't have any. He doesn't turn during full moon."

"Ever think he was half?"

"Well, no."

"I've been watching his behavior closely lately. He's been eating ravenously and with vigor. His eye color changes when he gets frustrated or angry: they turn amber. He growls in his sleep..."

"That doesn't mean much..." Remus swallowed hard.

"When is Christopher's fifteenth birthday?" Damian said.

"This Saturday, why?"

"The age of fifteen is when a boy usually goes through drastic changes. Since he has werewolf blood in him maybe he'll start to turn into a werewolf after his birthday... He must be at least half werewolf."

Remus looked at him. "Did you and Hermione get a brain transplant?"

"Sometimes I wonder that too, seeing what she's done."

"What did she do?"

"Nevermind. But will you please take your son back?"

Remus sighed. "Okay, I will, only because I think you're right about the half werewolf thing."

Damian smiled. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus nodded. "So are you sure there is going to be an attack?" he said.

Harry nodded. "In a few days actually. Draven is preparing as we speak. He's been after my family for years, and so has his dad. We all knew that as soon as he found me he would stop at nothing to kill me The Xavier line is what holds this place together. Without is there would be no one to hold throne, thus everyone would fight for it. We go, they all go."

Remus started to understand why it was so bad that Draven found Damian. Damian was right. If his line fell then people will literally be killing eachother to gain the throne. That's why it was so important for Draven to get rid of the Xavier line...

Draven was rounding up his men at an old meeting place. Hermione was with him. She was standing next to his Viktor and he had an arm snaked around her waist. His speech was starting to wear off on her. She looked around and saw all of Draven's allies. They were all confused as to why they were having an intervention in the middle of the day, and unscheduled intervention at that.

Draven's right hand man, Edmund, had come over to the two of them. "Draven, I was out with Lisa, what is it? She's really mad at me..." he complained.

Draven grinned. "It will all be worth it. After the meeting I'll call Lisa and apologize." Draven was very gleeful. He was so happy he was going to end the Xavier line once and for all.

Edmund smiled. "You're happy." he said. "Very happy. Why are you so happy?"

"You'll see. Is everyone here?"

Edmund looked around. "Everyone that matters is anyway. Now come on. Start the meeting- wait? Who is this beautiful lady?" Edmund kissed Hermione's hand.

"This is Hermione." Draven supplied. "Herm, this is Edmund."

"Hi." Hermione said. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"He plays Quidditch with me, honey. You've probably seen him at one of my games."

"Oh. He's a hunter, too, then."

"Of course. He's also my best friend."

Edmund grinned. "So, why are we here?"

Viktor sighed and handed him a clipboard. "Make sure everyone is here. This is going to be a very important meeting today and I really need you all to be here."

Edmund sighed. "Fine." He went off to do his business. He came back a few minutes later and told Draven everyone was there. Draven decided to start the meeting then.

"Okay, gents, sorry if you were in the middle of something but I have spectacular news."

"Draven, we have practice in a half hour." Edmund interrupted.

"I realize that. Now if you would stop interrupting me then we can get there on time." Draven said with his teeth clenched.

"Sorry, go on." Edmund said sheepishly.

"Okay. Well, I found Prince Damian today, or rather, he found me."

"How? He never comes out of the Caves!" one of them shouted.

"Well, just like I have a secret identity, all of the vampire have secret identities. Damian Xavier just so happens to be Harry Potter." Draven said with a grin.

Edmund's eyes widened in shock. "So he was under our noses the entire time!" he exclaimed.

"As we were under his. Now, when I greeted Harry the other day my necklace touched him, werewolf venom, of course, made him vulnerable and his mind opened up to me. I saw where the Caves were, and I saw us in there, fighting. We will attack soon. We just need to prepare. We will meet tomorrow night okay?"

Everyone nodded or said 'Yes.' "Okay, you can go now, I have practice."

A/N: Please review!!!


End file.
